


Spin the Bottle

by Starlight1395



Series: Requests From You [12]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jisung is oblivious and everyone else is tired, M/M, Misunderstandings, Non Idol AU, i know I'm just as shocked, not real angst for once, party games gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-12 14:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19133857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight1395/pseuds/Starlight1395
Summary: A simple magnet in an ugly necklace shouldn't have worked. There was no way Felix and Seungmin could have rigged a game of Spin the Bottle, right?Hyunjin had been in love with his best friend Jisung for over a year, and Jisung was the only one who didn't know it. Yet. Cue everyone else, working together behind Hyunjin's back to get the two together.Unfortunately, things never go as planned with this group.





	1. Hyunjin is Love Struck

“I don’t know what you guys are planning and I’m genuinely worried.” Hyunjin deadpanned as he watched Felix and Seungmin fiddling with an empty beer bottle. They had been fiddling with it for a little while now - at least since Hyunjin arrived at Changbin’s house almost ten minutes ago - and he wasn’t sure what they were doing.

“Trust us Jinnie” Felix said, not looking away from his project. “We know what we’re doing.”

“I suddenly trust you a thousand times less.” Hyunjin turned to leave and find the others when a hand gripped his wrist.

“Here, before you go, put this on.” Seungmin handed him a really, truly ugly necklace that was way too heavy to be not suspicious.

“I’m not putting this on.” Hyunjin dropped it on the counter and turned away.

“Whatever you want,” Felix said lightly. “Guess you don’t want to finally kiss Jisung. “

“What?” Hyungjin spun around, his cheeks bright red. “I don’t-”

“Put the necklace on.” Seungmin said ominously.

“I’m extra scared now.”

“It’s a magnet,” Felix said, grabbing the necklace and holding it towards the bottle. The neck of the bottle turned to point towards the necklace. “Wear it backwards during the game and when it’s Sungie’s turn, turn it around.”

“Is this what you’ve been doing this whole time?”

“It’s almost like we’re sick of watching you pine after one parenthases one monumental idiot from across the room every second we’re all together.” Seungmin raised an eyebrow.

“He’s not an idiot! He’s so smart and he’s really talented and-” Hyunjin finally saw the look Felix and Seungmin were giving him. “Okay so I like him. What of it?”

“Just trust us.”

“Every time one of you tells me to trust you, I instantly trust you less.” Hyunjin scoffed but slipped the hideous pendant over his head. It hung heavy around his neck, like a grotesque arts and crafts project.

“This time it’s actually a good thing!” Felix pouted.

“When are the others getting here?” Hyunjin checked his phone. The group chat was silent, seeing how everyone was either already at the house or currently on their way. He, Changbin, Seungmin, Felix and Jeongin were already there - Jeongin helping Changbin set up the basement for their party. Chan and Woojin were grabbing dinner, and Minho and Jisung were running late because Minho was taking a nap and lost track of time - though they should be pulling up any minute now.

“Soon. Chan hyung just texted me saying they were paying for the food now,” Changbin said, coming into the kitchen. “Oh, did they finish their stupid prank?”

“It’s not stupid, it’s genius and it’s going to be what finally makes Jinnie and Sungie stop staring at each other like kicked puppies.”

“I do not stare at him like a kicked puppy!” Hyunjin blushed bright red, his ears burning hot.

“You absolutely do.” Felix snickered.

“Yeah, you kinda do.” Changbin agreed.

“Literally even Changbin’s parents noticed last time we all hung out.” Seungmin stuck his tongue out.

“I don’t!” Hyunjin tried to defend himself, but he knew it was pointless.

“Don’t what?” Jisung asked as he and Minho let themselves into the kitchen. They placed the bags of drinks on the table, Jisung waiting for Hyunjin’s answer.

“I don’t uhhhh…” Hyunjin’s brain was shortcirciting. He wasn’t good at on the fly excuses, unlike some of his friends.

“He doesn’t still sleep with that plush of his,” Felix said smoothly, only causing Hyunjin to blush harder. “Which we absolutely know he does.”

“He’s not just a plush, he’s-”

“We know, your penguin is very important to you and it’s adorable.” Jisung grinned and pinched Hyunjin’s cheek, not thinking anything of how warm his friend’s face was.

“Bout time you two got here.” Seungmin said as he dug through one of the bags, pulling out a soda without taking the pack out.

“Look, prince charming here needs his beauty sleep.” Jisung teased, smacking Minho on the back with a bright grin. Hyunjin tried to fight back the burn of jealousy that knotted in his chest at how easily Jisung teased and touched the older boy.

What did Minho have that Hyunjin didn’t?

“Might want to up that twenty three hours to twenty four hours hyung.” Changbin smiled angelically despite the glare Minho was sending him.

“You wish you could be as pretty as me.” Minho said, his smile sharp.

“Sure hyung, whatever makes you feel better.”

“We just got here and you’re already fighting?” Chan asked, shuffling into the kitchen with the bags.

“We can’t help it! This is what you get for befriending a bunch of virgos.” Jisung pouted as he instantly started pulling out the food and placing the containers on the table.

“You use that excuse for everything.”

“Well it makes sense, doesn’t it?”

“I hate you.”

“You love me.” Jisung grinned at Chan, who just huffed. Hyunjin watched their exchange with a small smile, his heart beating a little faster when Jisung looked over at him for a moment. They made eye contact before Hyunjin quickly looked away.

“Cute necklace Jinnie.” Jisung snickered, pointing to the monstrosity around his neck. Hyunjin’s face lit up bright as he quickly tucked it in his shirt.

“Th-thanks,” could Jisung hear the nervousness in his voice? “Felix and Seungmin made it for me.”

“How nice of them.” Jisung grinned and turned away, leaving Hyunjin completely breathless.

“Alright everyone, grab your shit and head to the basement,” Changbin said once all nine were gathered in the kitchen. “My mom will kill me if we spill anything on her carpet again.”

Hyunjin definitely didn’t let Jisung cut in front of him in the line to get dinner, and he absolutely didn’t let Jisung take the last orange soda even though it was his favorite and he completely, 100% did NOT let Jisung take the comfiest spot on the couch while he himself took a spot on the floor.

And most of all, Hyunjin absolutely, positively, did NOT watch Jisung laugh from under his eyelashes, his cheeks heating up when the other boy’s eyes turned up. Hyunjin had always been in love with Jisung’s smile, even before he fell in love with Jisung himself.

He remembered when he fell in love with Han Jisung. They had become friends when they got into middle school. They had gone to different elementary schools, but were in the same class as soon as they switched schools. He actually hated Jisung at first, because he horded all the yellow crayons, but he quickly befriended the other boy when Jisung stood up for him. Some other kids were teasing Hyunjin because of how girly he looked, and even though they weren’t friends at the time, Jisung wasn’t taking any of it.

They both got detention, but they just bonded more. Hyunjin officially fell in love with Jisung a year ago, over summer break. They had all gone to the beach together, and Jisung had wandered off. Hyunjin went to find him, only to see him crouching in front of a shallow pool behind a rock. He had been so excited to show Hyunjin the tide pool, eagerly describing all the animals. Jisung acted kind of dumb sometimes, but he was very smart, espicially about things he was interested in - sea life being one of those things.

Hyunjin just sat there for almost an hour, watching Jisung gush over the small fish. Jisung was too busy looking at the animals to notice Hyunjin looking at him with red cheeks and a fond smile. He never told anyone, not officially, but the others found out pretty soon. Apparently he wasn’t that good at hiding things, and Jisung was the most oblivious person to ever walk the earth.

“Hyunjin?”

“What?” Hyunjin blinked, finally paying attention to what was happening around him.

“I asked if you were good,” Jisung said with a snicker. “You were zoning out and it looked like you were staring at me.”

“Oh, yeah I’m good.” Hyunjin laughed awkwardly, ignoring the looks the others shared with each other.

“Sure, he totally wasn’t actually staring at you.” Minho grinned, tapping away at his phone.

“He zoned out on the couch pattern,” Jisung said easily, pointing at the hideous flower print they were sitting on. “It happens all the time.”

“I hate this.” Jeongin rolled his eyes. They were all getting a little sick of their little oblivious game.

“You don’t like the food?” Jisung asked, frowning. Jeongin just groaned and threw his hands in the air.

“I’m getting another drink!” The youngest cried, storming upstairs. Everyone watched him go with amused expressions except for Hyunjin, who was not-so-slyly staring at Jisung again. He couldn’t help it. His chest fluttered so nicely when Jisung was around.

“Why don’t we play a game?” Seungmin suggested, glancing slyly at Hyunjin. The necklace around his neck seemed to grow even heavier as his face paled.

“Sure!” Jisung bounced in his seat and everyone grinned. Hyunjin realized every single one of them was in on this except for Jisung. His stomach sank. This wasn’t going to actually work, was it?

“Clear the table!” Changbin said, gathering the empty plates and throwing them into the trash bag hanging from the knob of the dresser they used to store games and the alcohol they hid even though they were all aware that Changbin’s parents knew they had it.

The table was cleared before Jeongin got back. Hyunjin’s heart started beating faster when he realized what was in his hands. One had held a soda, while the other held a familiar empty glass bottle.

“Did you all decide a game without me?” Jisung pouted.

“Ever play spin the bottle Sungie?” Chan asked, a pleasant smile on his face. Hyunjin glowered at his friend, but Chan just smiled at him too.

“Of course,” Jisung didn’t even blink. “We used to play it all the time at summer camp.”

“Really?” Felix’s eyebrows rose.

“Oh yeah,” Jisung laughed, remembering something fondly by the look on his face. “I was the best in my cabin every summer.”

“R-really?” Hyunjin asked, his cheeks lighting up. He knew Jisung had some experience with kissing. Hyunjin had been the first person Jisung told when some girl in the fifth grade kissed him for the first time behind the cafeteria, but this? This was something Hyunjin never expected from his friend. He was the best at spin the bottle? What does that even mean? He was the best kisser? Hyunjin could feel steam rising from his head. Would… would he kiss Hyunjin like he kissed the people at his summer camp? Or would Hyunjin be different from those kids?

“Everyone sit on the floor around the table.” Woojin said, pulling the table away from the couch so everyone could sit.

“Anyone need the rules explained?” Chan asked once everyone was settled.

“Who doesn’t know how to play spin the bottle?” Seungmin asked, narrowing his eyes in confusion.

“Hey, I was just checking,” Chan pouted a little, looking away. “No need to sass me.”

“Who wants to go first?” Changbin asked, placing the bottle in the center of the table. The deafening silence made him frown. “Someone volunteer or I’m picking.”

“I’ll go first!” Jisung jumped up, already reaching for the bottle. Hyunjin felt a sharp stab in his side and when he looked over, saw Changbin very obviously gesturing for him to switch his necklace around. “Wow, the opening to this bottle is really heavy. Is it going to tip over?”

“Probably not.” Seungmin said, not commenting on the other part of Jisung’s sentence. Jisung just shrugged and spun it.

Hyunjin genuinely didn’t think the stupid plan was going to work. What were the odds of a small magnet attached to an ugly necklace would actually get the bottle to stop on him? The chances of that actually happening were so low, Hyunjin couldn’t even bring himself to humor the idea for even a second-

“Hyunjin!” Jisung’s grin fell.

“What?” Hyunjin screeched, looking at the table. Sure enough, the bottle was pointing directly at him.

“Guess it’s you Jinnie.” Chan grinned, nodding towards Jisung, who had stood. Hyunjin quickly stood too, his heart beating out of his chest. He could feel his blood rushing through his ears as Jisung took off his jacket and cracked his knuckles.  
Oh god this was really happening, wasn’t it?

Hyunjin closed his eyes, leaning forward. He could feel his hands shaking and he was terrified. What if Jisung somehow manages to realize Hyunjin loved him through a single kiss? Would he hate him? Would he stop being Hyunjin’s friend? Hyunjin knew what it was like to have a friend fall in love with you, and how awkward things got after he turned them down. Oh god, Jisung would turn him down, wouldn’t he? Jisung would never love him. They had been friends for way too long - he’d seen all of Hyunjin’s bad habits and ugly sides and he knew how obnoxious and clingy and awful hyunjin could be-

Hyunjin fell against the couch, pain radiating through his jaw. He looked up at Jisung with wide, watery eyes as everyone shouted.

“What?” Jisung spun around, looking confused.

“You fucking punched him!” Changbin shouted.

“Yeah? And?”

“You weren’t supposed to HIT HIM!’ Felix cried out, rushing over to Hyunjin, who was still looking up at Jisung with wide eyes.

“What else are you supposed to do during spin the bottle? You guys are so weird.” Jisung crossed his arms, looking away.

“What else- YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO KISS HIM!” Seungmin smacked Jisung on the back of the head. Jisung yelped and jumped away from his friend.

“What? Kiss? Who the fuck plays spin the bottle with kisses?”

“Everyone?? Literally everyone?” Chan couldn’t believe how stupid his friend was, in the most loving way possible.

“I’ve never heard of playing spin the bottle with kisses,” Jisung pouted, his cheeks lighting up. It took a moment of silence before his face lit up apple red. He spun to look at Hyunjin, who had started to cry.

“If you didn’t want to kiss me you could have just s-said so…” He mumbled, his cheek hurting. Jeongin handed him a can of soda, and he pressed the cold metal to his throbbing face.

“No! That’s not- We’ve always played it this way!” Jisung tried to defend himself, looking like he was about to start crying too. “Every summer! We always fight the person it lands on! That’s why I was the best at it. Because I was small and fast and I could dodge well. What the fuck do you mean you’re supposed to kiss?!”

“You… really didn’t know?” Woojin’s hand made contact with his forehead when Jisung sadly shook his head. “First of all, your summer camp friends are stupid. Secondly, you’re supposed to kiss the person the bottle lands on, not fight them.”

“I can’t believe we went through all this trouble just for him to slug him in the face…” Felix muttered, helping Hyunjin stand.

“Went through what?” Jisung turned to them, eyes glassy and bottom lip trembling.

“Um…” Felix paled and suddenly was very interested in his phone.

“We may have rigged the game… just the slightest bit.” Seugmin scratched the back of his head, looking anywhere but at Jisung.

“How do you rig spin the bottle?” Jisung looked like his head was going to explode, and even though Hyunjin’s head was throbbing, he couldn’t help but admire how cute the other boy was when he was pouting.

“They put a magnet in Hyunijn’s necklace,” Changbin tried to be mad at Jisung, but it was hard when the younger boy looked like he wasn’t even a full second away from breaking down. “And another in the bottle so it would land on him.”

“But why?”

“Because he loves you, idiot!” Minho shouted, finally having enough of this.

“What?” Jisung looked at Hyunjin with wide eyes. Hyunjin just looked away, tears rolling down his face.

“He wasn’t supposed to find out,” Hyunjin said, standing and wiping his face with the back of his hands. “Why’d you have to blab hyung?”

“Because we’re all sick of watching you get hurt from him being an oblivious idiot!” Minho defended himself sharply. “We can all see how much you- you shut down when he talks about other people.”

“Hyunjin-” Jisung turned to his best friend, his eyebrows furrowed in shock and concern.

“Forget it,” Hyunjin said quickly, heading for the steps. “I’m… going to get an ice pack I guess-”

Before Hyunjin could leave, Jisung rushed over and spun him around. The second Hyunjin was facing him, Jisung kissed him. He gently cupped Hyunjin’s face, on the side that wasn’t already forming a bruise. Hyunjin wanted to pull away, but the second their lips touched any rational thought left his head. All he could focus on was how much better kissing Jisung was in real life. Dreams had nothing on the real thing.

“Let me take you on a date,” Jisung said the second they broke apart. Hyunjin was still too shocked to even comprehend what Jisung was saying. “As an apology, and then after if you forgive me I’ll take you on a hundred dates.”

“He says yes.” Chan snickered. Anyone could read the love struck look on his face from a mile away.

“Is that a yes?” Jisung asked, his voice softening. He was still cradling Hyunjin’s cheek, and the taller boy was worried that he could feel the heat of his blush on his fingers.

“Y-yeah.” He breathed, unable to look away from Jisung’s bright smile.

“Come on, let’s get you an ice pack, okay?” Jisung took his hand. “We can keep playing when we get back.”

“Take your time!” Minho called from his spot across the table. Jisung casually flipped him off as he walked Hyunjin up the stairs. The kitchen was silent - Changbin’s parents were out for the evening - and neither really knew how to break it.

“Um, sorry…” Jisung said as he cracked some ice cubes into a kitchen towel. He twisted it and jiggled the cubes around so it would lay flat on Hyunjin’s cheek.

“It’s alright, you didn’t know,” Hyunjin let Jisung place the icepack against his face. He tried to make it less obvious that he was leaning into the touch.“Though how you didn’t know, I literally don’t understand.”

“Look, I’m not good at things,” Jisung defended weakly. “Not good at things or stuff.”

“You’re really smart though, how did you not know spin the bottle was for kissing?”

“I don’t watch romance movies!”

“It’s one of the oldest party games in the book!”

“My friends-”

“Are idiots,” Hyunjin giggled despite the pain in his cheek. “I can’t believe they played it that way.”

“I mean… actually you’re right,” Jisung sighed and laughed a little. “Now it makes sense. They’re all kind of stupid.”

“No wonder you fit in so well there.”

“Hey!”

“Hey, you deserved that one.” Hyunjin took the icepack from Jisung with a grin.

“Alright… I guess I did.” Jisung looked away and chewed on his bottom lip.

“Hey…” Hyunjin placed the ice pack on the counter and took Jisung’s face in his hands. Jisung let go of his lip, his mouth falling open a little. “Don’t do that, you’ll hurt yourself.”

“I punch you in the freakin face…” Jisung started tearing up again, refusing to look at Hyunjin’s bruising cheek.

“I’m not mad,” Hyunjin said softly. Jisung frowned more, his lip trembling. “Look at me?”

“Jinnie….”

“Please look at me?” He asked quietly. After a breath, Jisung finally looked up to meet his eyes. “You’re so pretty Sungie.”

“Why are you being so nice to me right now?” Jisung quickly looked away, but Hyunjin noticed the blush on his cheeks.

“Because Minho hyung was right,” He smiled despite how it hurt his bruise. “I do love you.”

“That’s stupid…” Jisung mumbled, resting his face on Hyunjin’s shoulder.

“Why is it stupid?”

“Because I suck and you’re crazy amazing and you deserve to be with someone way better than me…”

“That’s all bullshit,” Hyunjin frowned. “You’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met. It’s a miracle that someone didn’t steal you away before.”

“I always said no when people asked me out.”

“Why?”

“Because it never felt right.”

“But I feel right?’

“Yeah,” Jisung blushed again. “You’re right.”

“Wanna lock ourselves in Changbin hyung’s room and talk and freak everyone out?”

“Binnie hyung would absolutely break down his own door if he even thought for a second we were fucking in his bed.” Jisung laughed, and Hyunjin felt all the pain and doubt in his body disappear.

“This house is too nice for his parents to ban us.”

“Ugh, you’re right… we should get back then.” Jisung groaned, grabbing the already melting ice pack.

“Wait,” Hyunjin said quickly, causing Jisung to freeze. He pulled Jisung close to him and kissed the smaller boy once, twice, three times, each kiss lasting a little longer than the last. “I’m free tomorrow night if you are.”

“What-?” Jisung blinked, his face red and his brain short circuiting.

“My apology date?” Hyunjin giggled, causing Jisung to somehow blush harder.

“Right! Y-yeah, I’m free.”

“Perfect,” Hyunjin kissed him again, wrapping his arms around Jisung’s waist. “We should head back down.”

“In a little bit.” Jisung muttered against his lips. Hyunjin smiled and kissed Jisung again.

And again, and again, and again.

He could get used to this.


	2. And Jisung's Oblivious

“Hyungggggg hurry uppppp.” Jisung whined, sitting in Minho’s bathtub. The older boy was standing by the sink, fixing his hair.

“I know you’re eager to eye fuck Hyunjin, but if you don’t stop whining I’m going to take even longer.”

“That’s kinda mean…” Jisung pouted, knowing Minho absolutely would take as long as physically possible just to spite him. He hung his arm over the edge of the dry tub, glaring up at his friend.

“You’re kinda annoying.” Minho didn’t even bother to glance over at Jisung. The younger boy was quiet for only a second because he huffed again.

“I don’t eye fuck Hyunjin.” He pouted.

“Sure kid, and Felix is 6’2.”

“I don’t! He’s my best friend, I can’t like him like that.”

“Why not?” Minho finally glanced at Jisung through the mirror, raising an unamused eyebrow.

“B-because!” Jisung spluttered, not expecting to be called out. “Because he’s my best friend and if we dated things would get weird, right?”

“Says who?”

“What do you mean?” Jisung tried not to sound like he cared, but boy did he care.

“I dated my best friend,” Minho said easily. “Didn’t last long but it was fun and we’re still super close.”

“What? Who?”

“You really didn’t know?” Minho turned to smirk at Jisung, who shook his head. “Woojin hyung and I dated for about three months our freshman year. I think it might have been before everyone was introduced into the group, though, and it was before he came out so we were kinda quiet about it.”

“You and Woojin hyung?” JIsung could feel the little hamster on the wheel in his brain working overtime. “I- did you guys fuck?”

“Really? That’s the first thing you ask?” Minho laughed, clicking off the light above the sink. “Come on, let’s head over. And the answer is yes, we did.”

“Really?” Jisung jumped out the tub, running after Minho, who was his ride to Changbin’s party.

“Oh yeah, he was my first and everything.” Minho grabbed his keys, wallet and phone.

“Bet he was pretty vanilla,” Jisung snickered, thinking about how calm and nice their oldest friend was most of the time. He had his moments, but compared to the others he had the patience of a god. “Oh, don’t forget we’re in charge of drinks this time.”

“Don’t worry, we’re stopping on the way,” Minho slipped on his shoes. “Oh, and just for the record, Woojin hyung was the one to introduce me to most of the things that get me off.”

Jisung froze, knowing the extensive list of things that Minho liked to do in bed, and to think that Woojin was the one to teach him those things… Jisung would never be able to look at Woojin the same ever again.

Especially after seeing the - graphic - box of toys under Minho’s bed.

“Come on kid, you were the one whining for me to hurry up.” Minho said, half standing outside his door. Jisung snapped out of his thoughts and rushed after him, shifting his thighs a little as he sat in Minho’s passenger seat.

* * *

  
They shuffled into the house, carrying the bags and trying not to knock anything over. They knew Changbin’s parents were out for the night, and that the front door was going to be left open for them. Jisung could hear voices coming from the kitchen, and he made a beeline to them. It was definitely not because he could distinctly hear Hyunjin.

“I don’t!” Hyunjin said, sounding very defensive. Jisung bumped into him gently as he slipped into the kitchen and placed the bags down.

“Don’t what?” he asked, grinning at how flushed his friend looked.

“I don’t uhhh….” Hyunjin wouldn’t look anyone in the eye. Jisung frowned a little. The other boy was hiding something, and Jisung didn’t like it when his friend hid stuff from him.

“He doesn’t still sleep with that plush of his.” Felix grinned from his spot at the table. Jisung opened his mouth to defend Hyunjin’s penguin because he knew how much the plush meant to the other boy but Hyunjin beat him to it.

“He’s not just a plush, he’s-”

“We know, your penguin is very important to you and it’s adorable.” Jisung didn’t mean for the second part of that comment to slip out. He pinched Hyunijn’s cheek, his heart skipping a beat at how soft and warm Hyunjin’s face was. Jisung didn’t want to let go, but just then Seungmin chimed in. Jisung dropped his hand as if he was burnt.

“Bout time you guys got here.” Seungmin pushed past Jisung and started digging through the bags, pulling out the drinks he wanted before anyone else could take them from him.

“Look, prince charming here needs his beauty sleep.” Jisung quickly turned away from Hyunjin, hiding his burning ears from him, to pat Minho on the back. He could see Minho looking between him and Hyunjin with an unamused eyebrow before wrapping his arm around Jisung’s shoulder, holding him tightly to the point where Jisung was starting to squirm.

“Might want to up that twenty three hours to twenty four hours hyung.” Changbin teased as he made his grand appearance for the evening. He smiled warmly, even though Minho was glaring a hole into the back of his head. He pursed his lips and rolled his eyes.

“You wish you could be as pretty as me.” Minho winked and blew a kiss.

“Sure hyung, whatever makes you feel better.”

“We just got here and you’re already fighting?” No one had heard Chan and Woojin come in until they walked into the kitchen and placed the bags of food down.

Jisung wasn’t entirely sure what bullshit was coming out of his mouth. Something about virgos, but he was too focused on how Hyunjin was on the other side of the kitchen. He wanted to make an excuse to go stand near him - not because he liked him like that, but because Hyunjin always made him feel so safe and comfortable. There was just something about Hyunjin’s hugs and Hyunjin’s laugh and Hyunjin’s warmth that filled Jisung’s chest with something indescribable. Because he was Jisung’s best friend, of course.

He looked over to Hyunjin and saw something hanging around his neck. It was gaudy, but also sort of looked like the sort of thing a parent would wear because their kid made it in art class. It looked kind of heavy, seeing how the chord was tugging on Hyunjin’s neck, and Jisung could see the rope was already turning his skin red.

“Cute necklace Jinnie.” He grinned, walking over to the other boy to avoid whatever argument was brewing on the other side of the kitchen. Hyunjin jumped and quickly hide the necklace in his shirt before turning and smiling at Jisung.

“Th-thanks,” Hyunjin’s face lit up bright red, and Jisung couldn’t help but internally coo at how cute his friend was. “Felix and Seungmin made it for me.”

“How nice of them.” JIsung grinned. He turned and walked away, his smile dropping as soon as his back was to Hyunjin. He had made Hyunjin a bracelet for his birthday a few years back and the taller boy never wore it. He knew for a fact it was still pinned to Hyunjin’s corkboard in his room, never worn.

So why was he suddenly wearing that ugly ass necklace that Felix and Seungmin made for him? Jisung’s stomach twisted. He didn’t know why he was feeling jealous, but the feeling was so strong, he felt the back of his throat sting, as if he was about to cry.

He went to get in line for food because he knew if he tried to cut, none of the others would have any problems kicking him in the ankle and telling him to get to the back. He was prepared to wait at the end until Hyunjin grabbed his wrist and tugged him in line, in front of the taller boy.

Jisung tried not to preen, but he couldn’t help it. Hyunjin didn’t let anyone else cut in line in front of him. Just Jisung. Jisung was his Best Friend and nothing could change that.

He reached for the can of orange soda, only to realize it was the last one. He knew it was Hyunjin’s favorite, but the taller boy was reaching around him and taking a different drink, which he took as permission to have the last can.

They made their way to the basement - being careful not to spill anything on the way - and Jisung tried to make a beeline for the comfy spot on the couch but he could see Changbin was going to beat him.

“Changbin hyung, where are the coasters?” Hyunjin asked quickly, making the older bot swerve and grab them from the old dressed they found on the side of the road and use as a closet for their miscellaneous things. Jisung grinned and dove for the seat, cheering a little as soon as his ass hit the couch. He smiled at Hyunjin, who gave him a thumbs up from across the table.

Jisung couldn’t remember when he started wanting to be close to Hyunjin. They had been friends for years -he remembered how they met which was surprising seeing how shotty his memory could be.

They were in the same class, and he was drawing a picture of some colorful fish so he needed extra yellow crayons. Hyunjin had glared at him, but Jisung just smiled back. He wasn’t good at reading the room.

Later that day, he found Hyunjin crying as some boys tugged at his hair and pinched his arms. Jisung didn’t think - he raced forward and pushed them away from the other boy. He yelled at them and told the teacher, who gave all four boys detention for fighting. Jisung had been fuming that they had all gotten in trouble when Hyunjin was the one being bullied and all he did was defend him, but by the end of the day he wasn’t as mad because he and Hyunjin had become best friends in one day.

All through middle school, they were joined at the hip. People used to think they were brothers because they would always go to school together and would walk home together. Once they got into high school, they were separated for the first time in years and it took its toll on Jisung. He found himself missing Hyunjin more and more. He would get jealous when the taller boy would change plans because he had other friends to spend time with instead of Jisung, but in the end it was okay because Hyunjin always ended up in Jisung’s room, talking about his day and sleeping over.

The first time he was distinctly jealous because of Hyunjin was their freshman year. All through middle school they had made a pact to go to dances and events together because girls were icky and they had more fun with the other than anyone else. When the homecoming dance came up, Jisung assumed they would go together as usual, but he was wrong.

Some girl asked Hyunjin out, and he said yes with red cheeks and a shy smile. Jisung felt his stomach drop as he watched the promposal at lunch. He could almost feel his hair curling with rage and jealousy, but when Hyunjin rushed over to him to tell him the good news, Jisung grinned and congratulated him, as any good best friend would.

Hyunjin went to the dance with the girl and Jisung went alone, meeting up with friends there.

Changbin said something that had Jisung cackling. He threw his head back, almost slamming his knee on the table. The others joined in, but the chances of them laughing at how hard Jisung was laughing rather than at the joke itself was pretty high.

He glanced over to Hyunjin, only to see the other boy was staring at him, unblinking. For a moment, Jisung’s heart skipped a beat, but then he realised he probably wasn’t really looking at him.

“You good Jinnie?” He asked, but Hyunjin didn’t blink. His friend’s eyes were glassy from how hard he was zoning out. “Hyunjin?”

“What?” The other boy finally blinked, snapping out of his thoughts and looking at Jisung for real this time.

“I asked if you were okay,” He giggled, liking how soft Hyunjin looked when he blushed, like he was just then. “You were zoning out and it looked like you were staring at me.”

“Oh yeah, I’m good.” Hyunjin said, looking away with a shy smile. Jisung could see the others glancing at each other but he didn’t know why.

“Sure, he totally wasn’t actually staring at you.” Minho said from his chair, his eyes focused on his phone but his mouth turned up in a smirk. Jisung frowned a little. What did he mean?

“He zoned out on the couch pattern,” He said, trying to calm the fluttering in his chest. Why would Hyunjin have stared at him? “It happens all the time.”

“I hate this.” Jeongin huffed, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms. Jisung looked at their youngest friend curiously, not entirely sure what he hated. The couch? The food? Sure it was from that new place in town but Jisung thought it was pretty good.

“You don’t like the food?” Jisung asked, looking at Jeongin’s empty plate with confusion. Jeongin just groaned and pushed off the couch.

“I’m getting another drink.” He said, not waiting to see if anyone called after him. Jisung watched him go with a small frown. He glanced back at Hyunjin, who had been looking at Jisung while Jisung had his back turned. The taller boy quickly looked away.

“Why don’t we play a game?” Seungmin asked, looking across the table. Jisung frowned a little more when he realized Seungmin was looking right at Hyunjin, but he didn’t like to be upset, so he made himself smile.

“Sure!” He said, bouncing in his seat. Everyone grinned and Jisung felt like he had somehow given the wrong answer. What was going on? Why was Hyunjin looking so pale all of a sudden. Before he could ask, Changbin stood.

“Clear the table!” He cried, gathering the trash and throwing it away. By this point, Jisung could tell something was up, but he didn’t know what. Would anyone notice if he slipped over to the dresser and took a shot from their not so secret alcohol stash? Or two? Or five?

Jeongin came back down with a soda for himself in one hand and the empty beer bottle that had been up in the kitchen when Jisung and Minho had arrived. He placed the bottle on the table and took his seat but no one commented on it.

“Did you all decide on a game without me?” Jisung pouted. Not that he really had a preference for game night, but he was a little hurt that they chose without him. When did they talk about this? Where was he during this conversation?

“Ever play spin the bottle Sungie?” Chan asked, wiggling his eyebrows a little. Jisung was a little shocked.

Spin the bottle? The game he used to play in camp? He hated that game so fucking much. Sure, he was always the winner because he was quick and could hit pretty hard, but it sucked because they always ended up with bruises.

There were a lot of kids at camp that he didn’t really like, so playing spin the bottle with them was nothing but here, he loved his friends. He didn’t want to fight any of them.

Plus, what would happen if one of them got hurt or if something broke? Changbin’s parents would be furious with them.

“Of course,” He responded, unphased. “We used to play it all the time at summer camp.”

“Really?” Felix asked, sounding surprised and… impressed?

“Oh yeah,” Jisung laughed. As much as he hated the game, he met his other best friend through it. Eric and he were a menace at camp, even the counselor knew to be careful around them, and the only reason they were so close was because Eric had gave him a black eye on the very first night. “I was the best in my cabin every year.”

“R-really?” Hyunjin asked, and Jisung raised an eyebrow. It sounded more like a squeak than a question. Jisung watched as Hyunjin stared at the table, the taller boy’s cheeks getting redder and redder as he thought about something. Jisung was almost concerned, but before he could ask, Woojin called their attention.

“Everyone on the floor around the table.” He said, pulling the table away from the couch so everyone could sit comfortably.

“Anyone need the rules explained?” Chan asked once everyone was sitting down.

“Who doesn’t know how to play spin the bottle?” Seungmin narrowed his eyes at the older boy, who pouted.

“I was just checking, no need to sass me.”

“Who wants to go first?” Changbin asked, looking directly at Jisung, who froze. He didn’t want to fight any of his friends. He was praying harder than anything that if he had the bad luck to land on anyone, it would NOT be Hyunjin. Hyunjin was the LAST person he wanted the bottle to land on. “Someone volunteer or I’m picking.”

“I’ll go first!” Jisung jumped, surprising himself a little. He picked up the bottle out of habit and almost dropped it. They had put the bottle cap back on, so he couldn’t look into the neck of it but for some reason it was heavy. So heavy that he almost dropped it in surprise. “Wow, the opening to this bottle is really heavy. Is it going to tip over?”

“Probably not.” Seungmin said easily, which Jisung found a little odd. Did no one else wonder why the bottle was so heavy? Guess not. He placed the bottle on the table and spun it fast.

He watched the bottle spin, putting all his thoughts and energy and prayers towards the bottle pointing literally anywhere but Hyunjin.

‘Please not Hyunjin. Please not Hyunjin. Please for the love of fuck not Hyunjin.’ Jisung chanted in his head. The bottle slowed down, and Jisung’s stomach dropped.

“Hyunjin!” Chan yelled. Jisung’s fake grin fell. This was the last thing he wanted.

“What?” Hyunjin yelled, his eyes wide. Jisung paled as Hyunjin flushed.

“Guess it’s you Jinnie.” Chan grinned. Jisung stood, his stomach dropping to the floor. Should he go easy on Hyunjin? Or would his friend be mad if he did? He knew how Hyunjin felt when people held back on him. So should he fight for real? Maybe one good punch and see what happens.

He took his jacket off, knowing the more movement he had the better. Hyunjin closed his eyes as Jisung cracked his knuckles, trying to quell the worry growing in his chest. He could feel his hands trembling as he folded them into fists.

Before he could chicken out, he swung. His fist connected with Hyunijn’s cheek, knocking the taller boy back onto the couch. Instantly, the entire room exploded as Jisung held his hand to his chest, his fist throbbing.

“What?” He looked around, wondering why everyone seemed so angry.

“You fucking punched him!’ Changbin shouted.

“Yeah? And?”

“You weren’t supposed to HIT HIM!” Felix yelled, going over to Hyunjin, who looked shell shocked on the couch.

“What?” Jisung heard ringing in his ears. “What else are you supposed to do during spin the bottle? You guys are so weird…” He crossed his arms, trying to fight back the guilt swelling in his throat.

“What else- YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO KISS HIM!” Seungmin smacked him on the back of the head. Jisung yelped and moved away.

“What? Kiss? Who the fuck plays spin the bottle with kisses?” He asked, genuinely confused. If anyone at camp had suggested kissing, they would have been instantly put on the Prank List - they wouldn’t have survived the summer.

“Everyone?? Literally everyone?” Chan stared at Jisung as if the younger boy had suddenly grown two heads and announced he was pregnant.

“I’ve never heard of playing spin the bottle with kisses.” He couldn’t help but pout. Everyone was looking at him with disappointment or anger. He didn’t really even want to play in the first place, and now he was the bad guy?

Then it hit him.

Hyunjin had expected him to kiss him, and got hit instead.

Hyunjin was looking up at him from the couch, Felix by his side. Hyunjin’s eyes were watery and his hand was pressed tight to his cheek. Before Jisung could say anything, tears started dripping from Hyunjin’s beautiful eyes. Jisung felt like he had been stabbed in the stomach.

“If you didn’t want to kiss me, you could have just s-said so…” He spat, no anger behind his words despite how much Jisung could tell he wanted there to be. Jeongin handed him a can of soda for Hyunjin to press against his cheek, and in the split second between Hyunjin taking the can and pressing it against the spot, Jisung could see the bruise already blooming.

“No!” He said quickly. “That’s not- We’ve always played it this way! Every summer! We always fight the person it lands on!” he could barely tell what he was saying. He just needed Hyunjin to know he didn’t punch him because he didn’t want to kiss him. “That’s why I was the best at it! Because I was small and fast and I could doge well. What the fuck do you mean you’re supposed to kiss?!”

He guessed the desperation in his voice was loud and clear because everyone paused and looked at him.

“You… really didn’t know?” Woojin slapped his forehead in frustration as Jisung shook his head sadly. “First of all, your summer camp friends are stupid. Secondly, yeah. You’re supposed to kiss the person the bottle lands on. Not fight them.”

“I can’t believe we went through all this trouble just for him to slug him in the face…” Felix muttered from Hyunjin’s side, covering Woojin’s mutter of ‘I can’t believe this was something I had to explain’.

“Went through what?” Jisung turned to them. He could feel his throat closing up, which meant tears were close behind.

“Um…” Felix looked away and unlocked his phone as if there was something interesting but Jisung could see there weren’t any new notifications.

“We may have rigged the game… just the slightest bit.” Seungmin playing with his hair, not looking anyone in the eye.

“How do you rig spin the bottle?” Jisung’s brain was going a mile a minute. Why did they rig the game? How did they rig the game? If they rigged it, did they want Jisung to kiss Hyunjin? Why would they want Jisung to kiss Hyunjin? Did Hyunjin want to kiss him? If Hyunjin wanted to kiss him, did that mean-?

“They put a magnet in Hyunjin’s necklace,” Changbin said, his voice a little less cutting than it had been moments before. Maybe he noticed how close Jisung was to completely breaking down into sobs. “And another in the bottle so it would land on him.”

“But why?”

“Because he loves you, idiot!” Minho spoke up for the first time since the game stopped. Jisung felt his heart skip a beat.

Hyunjin… loved him?

It made sense. It would explain why Hyunjin was always so flushed, and why he seemed withdrawn whenever girls talked to Jisung. It explained why he hadn’t dated anyone in months, despite how many people - boys and girls alike - asked him out almost daily. It explained a lot of things, actually, and it made Jisung realize something about his own feelings.

“What?” He turned to Hyunjin, hoping to see some sort of confirmation, but all he saw was the other boy crying and glaring at Minho.

“He wasn’t supposed to find out,” He sniffed, rubbing his eyes harshly. Jisung wanted to take his hands to keep Hyunjin from being so rough with himself. “Why’d you have to blab hyung?”

“Because we’re all sick of watching you get hurt from him being an oblivious idiot!” Minho said, his voice sharp. Jisung almost stumbled back. He was… hurting Hyunjin? “We can all see how much you- you shut down when he talks about other people.”

“Hyunjin-” Jisung had no idea. He never noticed his best friend act any differently before, but as they say, hindsight is 20/20. Looking back, Hyunjin did tend to seem a little quiet after Jisung finished talking about one of his other friends.

“Forget it,” Hyung brushed past Jisung, trying to hide that he was crying even harder. “I’m… going to get an ice pack I guess-”

Jisung couldn’t let Hyunjin walk away. He might not know a lot of things, but he knew if he let Hyunjin leave, their friendship would never be the same again, and Jisung wouldn’t be able to survive losing Hyunjin. Especially like this.

He rushed over and acted without thinking. It was as if his heart had taken over his body, acting how his mind never thought to do. He spun Hyunjin around and pulled him into a kiss. The moment their lips connected, Jisung could feel fireworks going off his chest. He carefully cupped Hyunjin’s left cheek, avoiding the bruise on the right side, and he let himself lose his mind in the feeling of Hyunjin’s soft lips against his own.

Hyunjin’s kiss was like nothing Jisung had ever experienced. None of the girls Jisung had ever kissed before, and none of the dreams he had experienced had anything on Hyunjin. It felt like he was floating, only tethered to the lips of the boy in front of him.

“Let me take you on a date,” Jisung said the first thing that came to mind. Nothing could ever make what he did okay, but he’d do anything to make it up to Hyunjin. The taller boy looked at him with wide eyes. The tears had stopped, but his face was still red and puffy, his cheek starting to swell and turn purple. “As an apology, and then after if you forgive me I’ll take you on a hundred dates.”

Hyunjin didn’t say anything, and Jisung could feel the confidence ooze from his body with every passing second. Just as he was about to literally run away and never talk to anyone ever again, Chan spoke up.

“He says yes.” he laughed, everyone grinning at the blush lighting up Hyunjin’s face. Jisung looked up at his friend and smiled softly. It was a relief hearing Chan say that, but he wanted a verbal answer from Hyunjin himself.

“Is that a yes?” he asked, able to feel the warmth of Hyunjin’s face on his palm.

“Y-yeah.” Hyunjin stuttered, his mouth turning up.

“Come on, let’s get you an ice pack, okay?” Jisung could feel his heart beat faster as he took Hyunjin’s hand. It made him feel better that Hyunjin’s fingers were shaking just as much as his were. “We can keep playing when we get back.”

“Take your time!” Minho called as Jisung tugged Hyunjin up the stairs.

Jisung’s mind was a tornado of thoughts as they walked to the kitchen. He wanted to apologize, but he was afraid that anything he might say wouldn’t be enough. Hyunjin deserved the universe and nothing less, and he was a fuck up of a person. He pulled an ice cube tray from the freezer and a towel from the drawer.

“Um, sorry….” Jisung could have hit himself. That’s the best he could come up with? He fixed the makeshift ice pack so it would lay flat against Hyunjin’s cheek - he had a lot of experience with bruises, courtesy of summer camp.

“It’s alright, you didn’t know,” Hyunjin said softly as Jisung pressed the icepack against his bruise. Jisung blushed when he realized Hyunjin had tilted his head so he was leaning into the smaller boy’s hand. Hyunjin giggled a little. “Though how you didn’t know, I literally don’t understand.”

“Look, I’m not good at things,” Jisung wanted to die and seep into the ground. “Not good at stuff or things.”

“You’re really smart through,” Hyunjin said, causing Jisung’s heart to jump again. “How did you not know spin the bottle was for kissing?”

“I don’t watch romance movies!” Jisung said the first thing that popped into his head and almost physically cringed at how stupid of an excuse it was.

“It’s one of the oldest party games in the book!” Hyunjin laughed fully, and some of the anxiety in Jisung’s chest melted.

“My friends-”

“Are idiots,” Hyunjin giggled again, and Jisung could see how the taller boy flinched at how his cheek pulled. “I can’t believe they played it that way.”

“I mean… actually you’re right,” He sighed, only fighting a smile the slightest bit. “Now it makes sense. They’re all kind of stupid.” If Eric knew he said that, Jisung would be the one sporting a new bruise.

“No wonder you fit in so well there.”

“Hey!” Jisung wanted to be offended, but seeing the bright smile on Hyunjin’s face was worth the blow to his pride.

“Hey, you deserved that one.” Hyunjin’s hand came up and took the ice pack from Jisung, who somehow hadn’t realized he was still holding it to the taller boy’s cheek.

“Alright… I guess I did.” Jisung’s chest was filled with shame again. He really was an idiot, wasn’t he? He hurt Hyunjin, who loved him. No wonder they all teased him for being stupid. He really was so fucking stupid-

“Hey…” Hyunjin’s voice broke through Jisung’s shame. Jisung hadn’t even realized he had been biting his lip until Hyunjin traced the red flesh with his thumb. “Don’t do that. You’ll hurt yourself.”

“I punched you in the freakin face…” Jisung could feel the burn of tears again. He didn’t want to cry. Hyunjin was the one in pain, not him.

“I’m not mad,” Hyunjin tried to get Jisung to tilt his head up, but the smaller boy kept his eyes firmly on the ground. “Look at me?”

“Jinnie….”

“Please look at me?” Hyunjin asked softly, so softly that Jisung could barely hear him. Finally, Jisung looked up and felt frozen. Hyujin was looking at him directly, trapping Jisung in his gaze. “You’re so pretty Sungie.”

“Why are you being so nice to me right now?” Jisung asked, trying to understand the fluttering in his chest. He knew it was some sort of crush, but Hyunjin was more than just some crush. He was Hwang Hyunjin. He was perfection come alive.

“Because Minho hyung was right,” he smiled, and in that moment Jisung couldn't remember why he was upset in the first place. “I do love you.”

“That’s stupid…” Jisung didn’t know what else to say. No one had ever said those words to him with such admiration in their eyes before.

“Why is it stupid?”

“Because I suck and you’re crazy amazing and you deserve to be with someone way better than me-”

“That’s bullshit,” Hyunjin frowned. “You’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met. It’s a miracle that someone didn’t steal you away before.”

“I always said no to the people that asked me out.” It wasn’t a lie. Everytime someone approached him, Jisung turned them away as nicely as he could. He always said it was because he needed to focus on school, but the truth was he always felt uncomfortable thinking about dating those people. He never really knew why it made him uncomfortable, but the thought of being with anyone made his stomach roll. Hyunjin was the only one that ever made that feeling go away.

“Why?” Hyunjin sounded shocked.

“Because it never felt right.”

“But I feel right?” Hyunjin’s voice held so much raw hope and fear - of being rejected? Jisung didn't know what he was afraid of.

“Yeah,” Jisung felt his ears burning hotter. “You’re right.

“Wanna lock ourselves in Changbin’s room and talk and freak everyone out?” There was a mischievous gleam in Hyunjin’s eye that made Jisung want to, but he knew his hyung too.

“Binnie hyung would absolutly break down his own door if he even through for a second that we were fucking on his bed,” though the idea of him and Hyunjin, bodies tangled in the sheets, skin pressed again skin didn’t sound too bad.

“This house is too nice for his parents to ban us.”

“Ugh, you’re right…” Jisung didn’t want to leave. “We should get back then.”

“Wait,” Hyunjin said, causing Jisung to freeze. He felt himself being pulled into Hyunjin’s chest and closed his eyes, letting Hyunjin lead the kiss this time. He kissed Jisung again and again, leaving the smaller boy more and more light headed with each kiss. “I’m free tomorrow night if you are.”

Jisung’s brain was too foggy to understand what Hyunjin said at first. All the could think about was Hyunjin and Hyunjin’s lips and Hyunjin’s hands on his waist which lead to Hyunjin’s lips pressed to other placed and Hyunjin’s hands holding him firmly-

“What-?”

“My apology date?” Hyunjin giggled, able to read his friend perfectly. Jisung blushed because he knew that Hyunjin knew that his mind was thinking dirty things. They had been friends way too long to not know.

“Right! Y-yeah, I’m free.”

“Perfect,” Hyunjin kisesd him again, and stole Jisung’s breath away. “We should head back down.”

“In a little bit.” Jisung said against Hyunjin’s lips, not wanting to break the kiss for even a moment.

Hyunjin could feel Jisung’s eagerness and met him halfway, not letting Jisung’s lips stray too far before capturing them again. He wrapped his arms around Hyunjin’s neck, letting his best friend hold him tightly.

The others could wait.

* * *

 

“I have the distinct feeling that we’re officially down two players,” Minho said after ten minutes of no Jisung or Hyunjin. “I suggest we finish our game without them.”

“But we just played to get them together.” Seungmin frowned.

“And? You scared of a few kisses Minnie?” Minho grinned devilishly, causing Seungmin to flush.

“What? Of course not!” Seungmin puffed up, never one to back down from a challenge.

“Alright then! I’ll start.” Minho spun the bottle, the magnet doing nothing now that Hyunjin’s necklace was out of range.

The bottle spun and spun before finally landing on Minho’s victim.

“Oh Channie hyung~” Minho sang as he stood, walking over to Chan, who was blushing redder and redder with each passing second. He straddled the older boy without hesitation and grinned down at him.

“Oh jeez.” Chan whispered, steam rising from his head.

No one noticed that their two friends never made it back down to the basement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a little tedious rewriting the dialogue but I wanted to show both their reactions to the same situation. Who's reaction was better? Hyunjin's or Jisung's?

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from my sister (@ trashcan531 on twitter) and it was just too cute not to write! There will be a part two coming soonish that's going to be Jisung's POV of this whole situation.
> 
> I'll be finished Even Diamonds Crack hopefully by this time next week, and have the second part of this up by the end of next weekend, but we'll have to see! Life gets wild sometimes, ya know?


End file.
